


Swift's Accidental Discovery

by malhagie



Category: Toontown Online, Toontown Rewritten - Fandom
Genre: 13 year olds being 13, Wacky World, flippy is sort of evil, super powers, toontown conspiracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 14,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malhagie/pseuds/malhagie
Summary: A black cat makes an interesting discovery about herself and the nature of Toontown. It leads to a decisive battle and a change in leadership.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in middle school when I was 13.  
> It was originally posted to MMOCentral forums (it had a different name back then) under the username Swiftblackcat.  
> This work includes characters created by readers.  
> The original thread is here: http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showthread.php?t=267777&highlight=Swiftblackcat

A short cat was moving in to Toontown, on Halloween. She picked a random toon color, a dark lilac shirt, and a red skirt. She entered her name: Swiftly Flowing River, and sarcastically remarked "Great!" when she got saddled with the name Bright Red Cat.

She hurried through the tutorial, not paying any attention at all. She already knew everything through the letters her older sister Lemonzilla sent her. She yelled "TOONTASTIC!" at Flippy, smiling giddily as she turned a charcoal black. She yanked away her Speedchat, Speedchat Plus, and a new cell phone away from the blue dog and sprinted down the tunnel behind him.

She was soon on the streets busting cogs like there's no tomorrow.

 

Part 1: Chapter 1  
Chapter 2  
Chapter 3  
Chapter 4  
Chapter 5  
Chapter 6  
Part 2: Chapter 7  
Chapter 8  
Chapter 9  
Chapter 10  
Chapter 11  
Chapter 12  
Part 3: Chapter 13  
Chapter 14  
Chapter 15  
Chapter 16  
Chapter 17  
Chapter 18  
Part 4: Chapter 19  
Chapter 20  
Chapter 21  
Chapter 22  
Chapter 23  
Chapter 24  
Epilogue


	2. Part 1 Chapter 1

Swiftly Flowing River groggily stumbled out of bed. She checked her watch and sighed, she wouldn't have time to finish the toontask she was working on without worrying her siblings. She left her house and wondered in the general direction of her sister Lemonzilla's house.

Her doodle, Sabotage, raced towards her as fast as his large feet would carry him. She picked up the peachy squirming ball of excitement, giggling as he tried to lick her face. She scratched him on top of his head, in between his green horns.  
"Well Sabotage, I'll see you when I get home, but right now I have to go breakfast." She put her doodle down and walked to Lemonzilla's house.

"Well, well, well, look who finally showed up." Lemonzilla said rather rudely as River walked inside. Lemonzilla was a tall yellow cat, and River's favorite sibling.  
"Lemonzilla, your dressed like a noob." River calmly sat down at the breakfast table and stabbed her fork in to a nearby pie.  
"Ohmigosh!" Lemonzilla looked down at her outfit: a yellow and blue doodle shirt paired with a purple skirt. She ran off to the bedroom to change leaving River with her other two siblings: Loria and Super Spike.  
Super Spike was a tall orange cat, with 28 Laff, and a crazy personality. He had a strange fashion sense and got crazier when he was with friends. Loria was a tall light blue cat, with 46 Laff, and a sweet personality. Everyone loved her and thought she was an absolute angel, except when she got home. Her skirt always had to match her shirt and she loved gardening.  
Loria was humming to herself and drawing a picture in the filling of her pie. Spike's fork was attempting to drop a blueberry bomb on the spoon's main base.  
Lemonzilla was the oldest, then River, Loria, and Super Spike. River had always been the odd one out. She was short and the only one of her siblings that was not a bright color.  
"Am I the only one that actually eats my food?" River asked herself.  
"You’re not the only one who isn't bombing their plate." Lemonzilla sat back down at the table dressed in a purple-blue shirt and green skirt from the Brrrrgh.  
Breakfast proceeded some-what peacefully until....  
"Lemon!! Spike keeps kicking me!" Loria wailed "I'm not kicking her!" Spike said, even though it was clear he was.  
"Spike stop kicking your sister!" he didn't stop. Lemonzilla stood up and dragged Spike in his chair to the corner. She gave him his plate with the threat, "You spill it, you clean it!"  
Less than a minute had passed before... "Lemon! Spike keeps sticking blueberry’s up his noise and mocking me!" Loria whined.  
"That's it! We're leaving right now!" Lemonzilla stood up and fished her teleportation hole out of her pocket. "But I'm not finished eating!" Loria complained. "That's too bad, you should have eaten your food and not played with it."

After her siblings left River stayed behind a few moments to enjoy the peace and quiet.


	3. Chapter 2

"Okay," Lemonzilla was reading their school schedules for the day, "I go to VPBTSS, Loria goes to Gardening and Estate Maintenance, Swiftly Flowing River goes to Toontown History, Super Spike goes to Gag Math. Any questions?"  
Loria's hand shot strait up, "What is the VPBCS...what you said?"  
"VPBTSS: VP Battle Tactics, Strategies, and Statistics."

Swift and her siblings were at Toontown Central waiting for school to start. They were talking about where to meet after school, and Loria had a question to every sentence Lemonzilla said. Swift soon lost interest and wondered to the pavilion.  
She noticed something that tugged at her curiosity, two toons exited Townhall. They were talking in hushed voices and hurried to the HQ. Swift thought she recognized the toons, but she couldn't remember were from.  
As they entered the HQ Swift began to follow them, using the entrance on the other side. When she went in, she was extremely surprised to find that they had vanished. They were completely gone!  
Swift didn't have time to think about it though, the bell for school rang.

The black cat slumped in her seat. She wasn't too excited for History, and those disappearing toons wouldn't leave her mind. Last time she took this class it was all about Goofy's Gag Shop. Sure the Gag Shops were important, but did she really need to know that a misplaced pie had shut down a Shop for three months?  
When she opened her book to the next chapter, she thanked her lucky stars when she saw what it was about: The History of the Doodle.


	4. Chapter 3

After school Swiftly Flowing River hung out in Toontown Central for awhile. She sat behind the Library on the step, just having a snack. She had defeated a Telemarketer earlier, and before they went to battle he had said that she would need a cookie and a juicebox when they were done.  
She had taken what he said a bit to literally.  
She sat around watching toons go in and out of Goofy Speed Way. A Crazy Quack ring tone started playing on her phone, it was the preset ring tone of one of her best friends.

tobi: whats up SFR?  
Swiftly FR: school  
tobi: help w/5 stry bb bldg  
Swiftly FR: got to get gags  
tobi: srry gtg

Tobi ended their chat, he must have gone inside the building. Swift got bored, so she looked through her Shticker Book.

A few minutes later, she heard the whirl of a cog propeller. I must be hearing things. She thought to herself and glanced towards the Clothing Shop. She soon realized that she wasn't hearing things.  
"OHMIGOSH, A MINGLER IN THE PLAYGROUND!!!" The black cat screamed at the top of her lungs, pointing to the sellbot who was making her way to the HQ.  
She pulled out a Birthday cake aiming for the Cog. Before she could through it some toon yelled, "NO! Stop! Don't use any gags! Keep it alive!"  
Swift froze, and so did another toon his hand about to press a button.  
A Resistance Ranger ran to the cog, more Rangers teleporting in.   
"Tie it up! Tape its mouth! Take it into custody!" one of them yelled. As the Rangers hauled the Cog away for questioning Swift texted her all her contacts:

Swiftly FR: OMG! the scaryest thing just happened!

"Hey are you the one who saw the Cog land?" A Resistance Ranger asked her  
"Well, kinda," She told the orange horse "I heard the propeller then saw it walking to the HQ."

Later Tobi texted that he needed help with another building, Swift execpted his request, she was feeling very anti-Cog all off a sudden.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey Swift?" Tobi asked. He and Swift were in Minnie's Melody Land scouting for buildings. "What?" Swift asked not really paying attention.  
"Well get out of that tree first!" The sea green duck said in fake annoyance.   
Once Swift's feet were planted firmly on the ground Tobi asked "What was with that text you sent me earlier? The one about something scary happening."  
"Oh ya, that. A Mingler landed in the Playground, in Toontown Central!"  
"What?!"  
"You heard me right. I heard the propeller, looked up and a level 8 Mingler was walking to HQ."  
"You're lying. You're a liar. Your pants should be on fire."  
Swift tilted her head to one side "Really? That wasn't the only strange thing, two toons walked from the Townhall to the HQ and when I went inside, they were just gone!"  
"Really? Why was The Mingler going to the HQ?"  
"I guess it was trying to Cog-it or something. Now I have a question for you: Why don't you ever capitalize your name?"  
"It's not supposed to be capital! You want proof? Look at my birth certificate!"  
"Well, I got to get going now. See ya later."  
"Bye!" the sea green duck called as Swift jumped into her teleportation hole.

Back at her Estate Swift was greeted by Loria, who was singing to the flowers to make them 'grow better'.  
Swift walked to her house, saying ‘Hi’ to Sabotage on the way. Even though it was only 5 o'clock Swift flopped down on her bed. She had run herself red after 5 hours of taking buildings back. All she needed was a few hours of sleep....

RRRIIINNNGGGG!!! RRRIIINNNGGG!!!  
Swift checked her phone thinking who would be calling at this hour of the night, she later realized that it was only 7:00.

Jynx: do you wanna hang out in brrrgh at 8?  
Swiftly FR: yes

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Swift jumped up and down on her bed, she hadn't been this excited since she faced down the VP for the first time.  
"I gotta find something to wear!" She hopped off her bed and raced to her wardrobe. Swift had stuck with the same color clothing for a year: purple shirt and red skirt. She chose a red jean skirt from Donald's Dreamland and a dark lilac shirt from Toontown Central which she had made into a V-neck.  
She was so excited that she had to run laps around her Estate to be able to stand without bouncing out of joy.


	6. Chapter 5

Since Swiftly Flowing River was going to The Brrrrgh she did put a jacket on. It was kind of like a trench coat, only with less buttons.  
She had spent the last 45 minutes wondering around her Estate waiting for it to become 8:00. She played with her doodle and messed with Loria by saying one of her flowers smells like sweaty socks that had gone through a Cog HQ.  
The second it became 8:00 she teleported to the Brrrrgh.  
"Hey Swift!" a voice called from behind her.  
She turned to see Jynx the tall and thin black cat walking to her. "Oh, hi Jynx!" Swift giggled.  
"Which street should we go down?"  
"How about Polar Place?"  
"Sure."

Jynx and Swift walked down the near deserted street. Most of the shops had closed down for the day, and they only saw one Cog: a Flunky. Which was a bit strange Flunkies usually didn't come to the Brrrgh, they were too low of a level.  
The stars twinkled in the sky, and the snow reflected the colors of the Northern Lights dancing in the sky. They walked in the middle of the street, not talking just hanging out.

Their walk was going fantastic until a Legal Eagle landed.  
"That's strange. I never got and invasion message."  
"Well maybe it's just coming in a bit late?" Jynx didn't look so sure of his answer.  
"Probably just a glitch or something, or that’s just a rogue Cog."  
She was soon proven wrong when another Legal Eagle landed, then another, and another. The street was quickly filling with Cogs, more than Swift thought possible.  
She and Jynx backed onto the side walk getting scared. More and more Cogs came, started over flowing on to the sidewalks and Cogging buildings like crazy.  
Suddenly a Cog turned off the street heading towards Swift and Jynx. They weren't in front of a building, only a fence was behind them. They backed into it as the Legal Eagle neared.   
Oh no! This is the end! Swift thought as more Legal Eagles turned and started walking to them. Swift's legs were shaking, and Jynx was nervously clenching and unclenching his fists.  
Swift felt the hard fence against her back, then she didn't. The fence shifted, and she fell through. Jynx joined her, both landing on their hard on their backs.  
"The gray void...." Jynx trailed off looking at the gray plain spreading in every direction.   
Swift was more focused on the hole that they had fallen through. The Legal Eagles stared blanky at where the two cats had just been standing, they were not able to comprehend what just happened. They talked among themselves and left as quickly as they came.  
"What just happened?" Swift asked herself quietly turning back to look at Jynx who was wearing the same shocked and scarred expression that she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got censored for romance on the forums.  
> I think it was Swift and Jynx just holding hands


	7. Chapter 6

After the Legal Eagles left, Swiftly Flowing River and Jynx stayed in the gray void a little while longer. Jynx appeared to be looking for something, but it was all flat and grey as far as Swift could see. She tagged along a bit, but soon left for home.

"Hellooooo! Lemonzilla!" Swift called as she entered the yellow cat's house. She went over to the fridge to get a snack and was surprised to hear someone crying in the bedroom.   
She found her sister in between her Trolley Bed and the wall, crying into her skirt.   
"Lemon! What's wrong?" Swift slipped in to the crack next to her.  
"I was in Cashbot HQ t-trying to do a mint, but no one would let me join them. Just because I don't have sound!" Lemonzilla sobbed  
"Hmp! They don't know what they're missing! You're a Soundless Wonder! You are the best strategist they could ever asked for!" Swift comforted her sister. "Now let’s have some ice cream and watch TV."

A few minutes later Swift and Lemonzilla were in front of the TV, a tub of Neapolitan ice cream between them.

“Breaking News!” The TV blared. “I'm here on Walrus Way, The Brrrrgh.” A peppy purple horse reported. “Less than 30 minutes ago over a mob of one hundred Legal Eagles landed. Just an invasion you say? Then you would be wrong! The Cogs only landed on this street, Cogging four fifths of all the buildings!”  
“With me is one lucky toon whose building was not Cogged.”  
“It was absolutely horrific!” A light-colored monkey said. “At first it was just a few Legal Eagles then more showed up, and more, and more, and more! The sky was solid Cog! And as quickly as they came, they left!”  
“Well, you heard it here first non-street cogs landing on one street. Back to you Bubbles.”  
“Thank you Reporter Vinkye”. A pink dog said from the main news room. “New developments on the unscheduled invasion. A security camera video caught two toons fleeing from the Cogs and unusual Cog behavior.”

A grainy video showed two black cats run off the street and into an ally They were being followed by several Legal Eagles.

"Swift, is there anything you want to tell me about your evening?"


	8. Part 2: Chapter 7

Loria was skipping through the playground looking for a quiet spot to do her homework. She found one on the side of the Townhall and began to draw an excellent diagram of a flowerbed. She never noticed, but she was sitting under a window where a meeting was going on. She overhead every word.

"We must figure out what all these freak Cog invasions are about! Cogs landing in playgrounds, trying to get into Estates, and what happened on Walrus Way for Pete's sake! ... You have a question?"  
"Yes, who's Pete?"  
"ARRRGGHH! That isn't important, what's important is what the Cogs are planning!"  
"Flippy, sir. The Resistance has found some very important about this."  
"Well, what is it?!"  
"I'm trying to tell you, quit interrupting me! Before we destroyed The Mingler she tried to send out a message to Sellbot HQ. We were able intercept this message and have had our best Cog translators working on it. I have just received the message via email."  
"Via." someone snickered  
"It reads 'I have found the toon we are looking for; her identity is certain. She is one of the super powerful toons."  
"What toon did she mean?"  
"We still are uncertain who this toon is but we have a hunch, Rocky.”  
A toon who must have been Rocky said, "She was the first one to see The Mingler, and was caught on that tape during the Legal Eagle invasion."  
"What was her name?"  
"Fastly Flowing River, or something or other."

"Lemonzilla, Lemonzilla, Lemonzilla!" Loria yelled into her phone. "You will never believe what I just overheard! It was all about a toon named Fastly Flowing River! What a coincident!"


	9. Chapter 8

"Are you sure Loria?" Lemonzilla was trying to train her doodle, and her little sister was not helping.

It was the day after Swift was caught in the freak Legal Eagle invasion and she had been sleeping since she finally left Lemonzilla's at 2:00. She had already slept through breakfast, school, and lunch.

"Yes, I'm sure it was about a Cog talking about a toon named-"

"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"

Swiftly Flowing River had recently awoken and went to check her mail. The letter she got had been the reason for her scream.  
Lemonzilla and Loria rushed over to check on their sister. They found her next to her mail box twitching with rage.

"Swift?....." Loria was very scared she had never seen her sister so angry.

Lemonzilla picked up the letter that Swift had dropped, it was printed on normal paper, not construction paper like toons usually use. She read it aloud for Loria to hear:

 

Dear Swiftly Flowing River,   
We regret to inform you that you have been temporarily suspended from Toontown for your actions, to protect the safety of Toontown. We hope you regret them deeply.  
Your suspension restricts your ability to carry gags and fight cogs. you may not engage in battle between cogs, go into elevators of Cogged buildings, factories, mints, Cog golf courses, and DA's offices. Your Cog disguises will be temporarily confiscated. You may not ride the Trolley and all jellybeans for sold fish will go to The Toon Resistance to help against the battle with the Cogs. You may not enter clothing stores, pet shops, or gag shops. You may not take part in races or mini golf. You still must attend school.  
Your suspension will be revoked as soon as possible.

Sincerely,  
The Toontown Council and Flippy

 

"What did you do?!" Lemonzilla asked in shock.  
"I DON'T KNOW!!"  
"But how...how...why?"  
"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! THE ONLY THING I CAN THINK OF IS FALLING INTO THE GREY VOID AND YOU DON'T GET SUSPENDED FOR THAT!!"  
"Swift...." Loria started crying.  
"What's going on?!" Super Spike had just arrived.  
Swift suddenly came out of her trance and sprinted into her house. She came back out a few minutes later carrying a large black backpack with purple flowers all over it.  
"Goodbye guys." she hugged her siblings  
"Swift, w-what?" Lemonzilla shuttered  
"I'm kinda going rouge for a while, I'll promise I'll write, and take care of Sabotage."  
"You better write! And tell me if you see me-ILOVEYOU!" Loria flung her arms around the black cat crying.  
"Loria I'm not going sad! Just going my own way for a bit. How about this? I swear on my last pie that I will visit you in one week."  
Swift gave Spike her cell phone, said goodbye and teleported away.


	10. Chapter 9

Swiftly Flowing River teleported to the Brrrrgh. When she got there, she hid behind a tree. She was not in the mood to get noticed, she didn't want anyone to look up her details and see that she was suspended.   
"Swift! Hey Swift!"  
Oh no, it was C.B. one of Swift's old friends.  
"Hey SFR! How's it going, I haven't seen you in forever!" The friendly black cat asked.  
"Things have been...uh...OK, well not really, they've actually been pretty bad." She confessed with a small sigh.   
"Wait a minute...-"  
"Uh.. Sorry C.B. gotta go!" Swift rushed off to Walrus Way before he could finish his sentence.

Oh, what the cog am I doing? This is all on a hunch! Based on Jynx to, and he really keeps to himself. How was I supposed to know that his gloves were naturally a bit green and not grass stained when I gave him all that stain remover for Christmas? Swift thought to herself as she walked down the icy street.  
I really should have grabbed a better jacket. Swift was wearing the same thing she was last night, she had basically fallen asleep the second she stepped into her house, and she was going to change after she checked the mail.

Swift walked up to the fence she had fallen through the other night. She thought of all the weird stuff that had happened to her in general: the freak Legal Eagle invasion, The Mingler in the playground, and being suspended.   
Her fist memory was of when she was a little kid. In it she had wondered away from her parents, probably trying to get away from screaming siblings. A nice bear had found her and tried to help her find her mother. When the bear looked into her eyes, she had screamed and run away. The event had traumatized Swift and she still had nightmares about it.  
One time she had been in a shop, asking a shop keeper to look at her squirt gun, it wasn't quite firing right. A high-level cog had come into the building, trying to Cog it. With the combined force of two toons she was able to help stop it. But now she was cautious whenever she entered a building.  
She shivered as the ice on the sidewalk seemed travel all the way up her spine. She took a long deep breath and stepped through the fence into the grey void.

She tried hard to recall in which direction Jynx was heading last night. She remembered and broke out into a run. She didn't know why but she didn't want to stop.   
After what seemed like hours Swift sat down eat a peppermint cookie saved form Christmas. She was beginning to rethink this, just planning on going into hiding in Donald's Dreamland. She glanced around one more time before pulling out a teleportation hole. Something made her stop from jumping in: in the distance, barely visible, was a dot. Not just a dot, it looked a little like a playground.


	11. Chapter 10

Swiftly Flowing River hurried over to the dot in the distance. She soon realized that it was not a playground; it was much bigger. When Swift reached it, she gasped.  
Orchards of gags flourished on green rolling hills. A cobble stone path winded through the trees and large flower beds. Butterflies and bees lazily flew. The sun shone down brightly and illuminated the bright green leaves.  
Swift started down the path goggling at the large gag trees. The sun was shining, and she felt very happy with herself, just for keeping up hope.   
After a bit the trees got larger and scraggly. The leaned on each other and over the path, making the shadows dance when the wind blew. The butterflies all but disappeared and the flowerbeds became over grown and full of weeds. The shining orchard which Swift saw when she entered blended and swayed into this new over grown and neglected one.  
Swift once saw a doodle wondering through the trees. She tried calling it, but it just stared at her then ran away.  
Swift came into what once must have been a street or housing district. It was a ghost town; the houses were run down and dilapidated and many had fallen in on themselves. She began to get nervous and stated walking faster.  
She came to a wooden archway that resembled a tunnel. It had a faded sign swinging on a rusty hinge that read: Welcome to Wacky World. She cautiously approached it and when through.

It resembled Toontown Central, more of Toontown Central resembled it. It had a town hall, bank, library, pond, clothing shop, gazebo, and school house. It had no trolley, gag shop, or HQ.  
A few toons were milling around, but they looked a bit scared.  
Something tall and black began running to Swift. The figure really began to freak her out.  
"Hello there." It was a tall black horse in green overalls. It looked kind of like Mickey Mouse in the fact that it was what were called an Old Toon. Old Toons were the founders of Toontown, like Minnie and Goofy. They constructed Toontown and set down the laws that Toontown will always be healthy and happy place for toons just to have fun. It remained like that until Gyro Gearloose invented Cogs.  
"Welcome to Wacky World, I'm Waldo the horse. You must be that Swiftly Flowing River I keep hearing about." the figure said.  
Swift was dumbfounded, this was the strangest thing that had ever happened to her.


	12. Chapter 11

"You've heard about me?!" Swiftly Flowing River demanded.  
Waldo laughed, "Yes, I have, I'm surprised it took you this long to find us. I was worried I'd have to send someone out to find you. Since you finally found us, let’s see how good you are with your powers."  
"What? Seriously, I have no clue what you’re talking about."  
Waldo looked a bit worried but shook it off "What is the most important rule you learned from your parents?"  
"Never cross the street without looking both ways?" Swift asked quickly. Waldo looked shocked and more worried.  
"Don't take candy from strangers? Never trust a Cog!" Swift was frantic to figure out what was going on, and each time she said something Waldo looked more and more worried.  
"No, no, not that! The most important rule: NEVER lose control of your powers!"  
"Powers? What's this about powers?" Swift went from frantic to panicked.  
"This is bad. You know nothing about your powers, even though you are one of the most powerful toons I have ever seen."  
"Will you please tell me what is going on?" Swift was now desperate to know what all of this was about.  
"I better start from the beginning...."

"Long ago before Toontown was even a dream, toons lived free and happy in a large country called Wacky World. One day, when Wacky World was in it's prime, a strange thing happened to one toon. The toon discovered he had an amazing ability: he could create worlds out of nothing. He was praised because of his ability and began to expand Wacky World to fit the growing population.  
Over time more toons with these abilities popped up. Some toons powers....didn't always help society. Normal toons began to get worried about what the powerful toons would do. After much unrest a civil war broke out. Many toons were lost, and Wacky World was in ruins. The last of the survivors formed together and build Toontown, where toons would lead happy and worry-free lives.  
A few of the powerful toons were able to find Toontown and vowed that they would never use their powers again. They fell back into Toontown society, but there was a problem. They couldn't just stop using their powers or they would grow out of control. So, they built this.  
They built it to resemble the old Wacky World and as a place for powerful toons to learn to control their powers. And all toons lived in peace once again.  
You Swiftly Flowing River are one of these toons. You are one of the few who don't have powerful parents. We are the Forgotten Ones, the last survivors from Wacky World."

"Wow.... T-that's incredible! But what about the Cogs.?"  
"Oh yes, the Cogs. I knew Gyro Gearloose, he was one of the Forgotten Ones, and a good toon. He was an excellent mechanic and his power wasn't that extraordinary: he could make anything if he had the correct materials. One day he lost control of his powers and made the Cogs. Learn from his mistake Swift River, NEVER EVER LOSE CONTROL OF YOUR POWERS."  
Swift sat down gazing over the new Wacky World. I'm one of the Forgotten Ones, I am powerful.


	13. Chapter 12

"Since you haven't even discovered your powers yet, so I'll take you to Yuki." Waldo led Swiftly Flowing River to the townhall of Wacky World. "What do you have in that backpack of yours?"  
"Oh, just some personal stuff, like a few pictures, a jar of jellybeans." Swift said a bit nervously.  
"Any gags?"  
"No."  
"Just wait here a second." Waldo ran off and talked to a toon milling around the large playground. They talked for a second then the toon ran in to another building, Waldo following. They came out a bit later and Waldo was carrying a large duffel bag. When he reached Swift he unzipped it and handed her a handful of its contents.  
It was a few pies, a feather or two, some squirt gags, a few fake dollar lure gags, and a large bag of marbles. It also contained a rolodex, a large roll of red tape and a few ties.  
"But..some of these are Cog attacks." Swift asked with a bit or horror.  
"Yes, sometimes it's not always Cogs you will be fighting."  
"I have a-a question. Why was I suspended?"  
Waldo laughed, "That was probably for your own good, the Toontown Council noticed that the Cogs where taking an interest in you and decided to put a stop to it. Any other questions?"  
"Yes, why would the Cogs take an interest in me? Was it because of my 'powers'? Can they tell I have powers?"  
"The Cogs can tell you have powers, they were trying to capture you and bring you to their side." Waldo said like it was no big deal.

The Wacky World townhall was quite extraordinary. A large mural of rolling hills, gag orchards, and Estates covered one wall. In one corner was a large chalkboard with random scribbles on it. The townhall must serve as the HQ, since they don't have one. Swift thought.  
A black cat was sitting in a large clump of pillows reading a book.  
"Hey Yuki." Waldo approached the black cat.  
"What? Oh, a new recruit?" When Yuki looked up from her book Swift couldn't help but gasp. Her eyes were purple.  
"You noticed the eyes huh?" She said shaking Swift's hand.  
"That is one big fashion statement. Who are you exactly?"  
"Yuki, I have the ability to 'awaken' a toons powers, I help them realize their full potential."  
"Oh, okay, cool. I'm Swiftly Flowing River. How does this work?"   
"Simple, just look into my eyes, focus, and let that feeling over take you."  
"OK, I'm ready, I guess." Swift gazed into Yuki's eyes. They seemed to hypnotize her, all she could hear was Yuki repeating 'Focus, focus, focus..."  
Swift was a bit thirsty, she didn't know if it was the right feeling or not.

Space seamed to bend at Swift's paws, she could sweep her hand across it and open a door way to anyplace, anywhere. She was a bit thirsty and thought about water, watery places leaned forward within Swift's grasp. Out of impulse she reached into one.  
She was suddenly floating a few feet above a building in Donald's Dock.


	14. Part 3: Chapter 13

"AAHH!" Swift had just disappeared, and it had made Yuki jump.  
"What happened? Where is she!" Waldo demanded.   
"S-she opened a rift." Yuki was surprised at her own answer. "She opened a rift in space and fell through it! This is not good, not good. She's just like the toon in the story of Wacky World.... Waldo?"  
Waldo was thinking hard. He had to find her, and fast before things got out of hand. "We must find her and fast. Rally the Forgotten Ones we must find her before someone else does!"

Swiftly Flowing River dropped down onto the building and looked around in shocked silence. She was on some random building on a random street in Donald's Dock.   
She looked down on the street some toons were running around, and some cogs were patrolling. One took off in front of the building and looked at her as he flew past.  
"He he! Don't mind the cogs, your only problem is if they take the building." A sweet-sounding voice said.  
Swift turned around to see a very short periwinkle cat with a large muzzle behind her. She had a light pink shirt and dark pink skirt on. She truly looked like an innocent little angel.  
"Hi, I'm Evil Twin. What's your name?" the periwinkle cat asked with a little pirouette like thing.  
"Swiftly Flowing River. Your one of the Forgotten Ones aren't you!" Evil Twin had that same look that Yuki and Swift had. Now that she thinks about it Jynx was too.  
"Your good. Oh!" A cog was approaching the entrance to the building. "Better get out of here. If we get captured, we won't be hanging in a cage were the VP resides." Evil Twin jumped off the building and into the water underneath the docks.  
Swift quickly jumped to another building as a Name Dropper walked inside and a two story Sellbot building crushed the toony one.  
"OK, I need to get back to Wacky World." the black cat told herself. "I probably scarred them to death! Hmm...Maybe not, Yuki does have purple eyes, and that could be pretty scary."

Concentrate, imagine Wacky World. With that cool playground and Yuki and Waldo, and that bag with the Cog attacks in it....

"Hey! Hey you up there! Black cat! Hel-loooo! I'm trying to talk to you!" A light blue mouse screamed at Swift.  
"WHAT THE COG DO YOU WANT!? I'M TRYING TO CONCENTRATE!" Swift screamed down at him. "Oh wow.... NICE EYE!" One of the mouse's eyes was red.  
"Be quiet about the eye! Did you see what cog took that building?"  
"Yeah, it was a Name Dropper."  
"Thank you!! Have you seen a 16 Laff periwinkle cat around here? She looks like an angle but is actually far from one!"  
"You mean Evil Twin!?!?" Swift asked a bit shocked.  
"Oh great!! Did she talk to you?"  
"Yes, she seemed quite nice!"  
"But she isn't!!! She's really evil!! She's pro-cog and hangs out at Cashbot HQ!!" The mouse squeaked up to Swift. "Hey.... What's your name? Let me friend you!"  
"Uh....Sorry you can't I lost my phone! My name is Swiftly Flowing River!"  
"OK, my name's Ethan nice to meet you! Why don't you come down here, so we can properly meet? And besides it's starting to get dark!"

"But Waldo we can't do that! What about the cogs, they'll hunt us down? We have to stay secret." Yuki said trying to talk some sense into the old horse.  
Waldo sighed "Your right, we're going to have to call some Forgotten Ones still living in Toontown. I'll talk to my top operatives, maybe they can hunt down someone who can find her."


	15. Chapter 14

Ethan hummed along to his ring tone: Selling You Short.  
"Hello?" He dully answered his phone.  
"Hi Ethan, this is Waldo. I've wondered if you've seen somebody."  
"Do I know you? And how do you know my name? Wait it's probably on the contact thing for my number." Ethan replied.  
"Ethan? Have you seen a cat named Swiftly Flowing River?"  
"Umm...." Ethan turned to look at Swift. She was training his doodle, she was fantastic with him.  
Ethan didn't know what to do. Who was this Waldo guy that was calling him, and why was he looking for Swift? She was pretty nice and appreciated his dream to study cogs. She also was helpful and gave him remarks and comments about her personal cog experiences. He panicked at the last second and replied "No."  
"Too bad then, Goodbye." Ethan hung up the phone, if it was really important that Waldo knew where Swift was, he would call back.

"Oh my!" Swift gapped at all the computer monitors on the wall of Ethan's living room. "Did you do all this?" Each monitor showed a different view of a cog HQ.  
"Yeah, my life's work. I want to be Loony Labs scientist someday. I could do so much for Toontown in the war against the cogs."  
"Prestigious...." Swift was distracted by the view on one screen.

It showed the inside the Bossbot Clubhouse, a few of only the highest level of cogs were gathered at the tables. Swift was surprised to see that it wasn't only Bossbots at the tables, but there was a table for each other type of cog. A short periwinkle cat walked in without a fear.  
"Ohmigosh! Is that Evil Twin?!" At Swift's call Ethan hurried over and typed in a few commands until they got a better view and audio.

"Good afternoon, my good bosses! Taking a break from being pelted from pies?" Evil Twin yelled to the room. Ethan zoomed out to show that all four cog bosses were in the room.  
"Get on with it Evil Twin! TIME IS MONEY!!" The C.F.O. bellowed at her.  
"Oh calm down, I know I'm your favorite." Evil Twin turned away and rolled her eyes. "You all probably know the history of Wacky World, wait you don't. Your cogs your stupid, you've been rebuilt, or rebooted, or promoted, or whatever so many times that you all forgot. Except you Chiefie your so lost in your losses that you forgot!" Evil Twin screamed the last part and seemed to make the CJ very angry. Even the VP's head turned to the side with the frown on it.  
"Wacky World was happy and peaceful, yadda, yadda, yadda. A toon emerged with the ability to create world out of nothing, la, la, la, la, la. More toons with these powers arose some didn't help society. Toons feared what would happen and a civil war broke out. Wacky World was destroyed, and the survivors made Toontown. A few of the ability toons found it and became part of Toontown.  
The toons with the abilities are now called Forgotten Ones, which is what I am."  
"The data banks say that the Forgotten Ones have special abilities. What's yours?" The CEO inquired.  
"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT!! What else CFO?"   
"TIME IS MONEY!"  
"Very good. History repeats itself. As long as it stays true to its coming, becoming powerful will be as easy as throwing a pie. Or a tie, in your case." Evil Twin paced around the room eyeing the cogs like the last jellybean in the jar.  
"Once a toon with space bending powers shows their self, we will be able to repeat history. We will clean up the wreckage and take over, we will be the last victorious. We will rule Toontown!"  
"What's will all this 'we' stuff?!" The VP demanded.  
"Do you want my help or not?!" Evil Twin screamed back quieting him down.  
"But now...." She paused for a dramatic finish. "That toon have risen and shown herself. All we need to do is spark the flame of war." Evil Twin whispered the last part, and waited a few minutes letting the slow cog bosses take it in.  
"Don't let me down." She walked out of the room in silence.

Swift backed up to from the computer screen. She vowed to herself that she would never let this happen, and she would stop it at her source. But first she should get back to Wacky World and report what she heard.


	16. Chapter 15

"Oh my.... That is really bad." Ethan said surprisingly nonchalant.  
"You think this is bad?! It's TERRIBLE!!" Swift was beginning to hyperventilate. "She's gonna use me to take over Toontown!! Oh, what should I do? What should I do!"  
"Calm down, that plan will take a while. Just don't do anything stupid."  
"I need to tell Waldo about this." Swift patted her pockets, looking for her phone. She had forgotten that she gave it to Super Spike.  
"Who?"  
"Waldo! Can I borrow your phone? I don't know what happened to mine." Swift was getting frantic.  
"Sure, do you know the number?" Ethan took out his phone.  
"No..."  
"Well, he called me earlier. Looking for you actually." Ethan handed her his phone, it already calling the strange horse.

"Any luck?" Yuki asked the slumped shape of Waldo.  
"None what so ever, not even something from the cogs. Maybe she just blinked herself out of existence."  
"I don't think so. Well, I sure hope not, turns out she has family. Two sisters and a brother."   
"How did you find them?" Asked Waldo, becoming more interested.  
"I called Swift's phone. Her little brother has it. And from interviewing him I think I found out her defect."  
"What is it?"  
"She gets frantic-I mean REALLY frantic. She gets a bit freaked out sometimes and is really determined. Her looks might be part of it also. All her siblings are tall and bright colored, so are her parents."  
"Good job Yuki. But we still need to find her."  
BA-RIINNGG! BA-RIINNGG! BA-RIINNGG! BA-RIINNGG!  
"Waldo, your pants are ringing."  
"Who is it?" Yuki asked as Waldo took out his ancient phone.  
"Ethan, I called him earlier. Maybe he found her...Hello, Ethan?"

"Uh...Hi Waldo, this is Swiftly Flowing River."  
"Swift! I'm glad you're OK! What happened?"  
"Uh, when Yuki did her thing…For some reason I was thirsty, so I thought about water, and then somehow ended up in Donald's Dock."  
"But are you OK?"  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. When I dropped down onto a building, I saw a cat named Evil Twin."  
"...."  
"And when I went with Ethan, I saw her again on one of his security camera videos. She was in the Bossbot Club house and telling the cog bosses about her plan to take over Toontown, using ME to start a civil war."  
"Swift, listen to me. This is very important. DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID. Do you think you can get back to Wacky World?"  
"Sure, I just want to find my phone first."  
"It's with your brother, Yuki called it. Go straight there and come back here immediately. Do not let anything deter you!"  
"Okay, okay. I'm not five, I can do this."

"Ah, it's nice to be back." Evil Twin had hitched a ride with the CFO back to Cashbot HQ. They landed loudly in the CFO's main office, and Evil Twin sat in her customary spot on his giant desk top.  
"Are you sure your plan will work?" The Cashbot boss asked  
"Positively. It can't possibly not work."  
"What if something goes wrong? Everything could come crumbling down."  
"It won't. And even if something goes wrong the plan cannot be stopped." Evil Twin said happily as if she was talking about flowers, not taking over Toontown.  
"Will you still side with me?" The CFO asked sheepishly.  
"Of course!" NOT! Evil Twin added in her mind.

"Later Ethan, you to Ethan." Swift said to Ethan and his doodle as she teleported back to her estate.  
She breathed in the grassy air when she landed and sighed a content sigh.  
"Oh my Sabotage!" Swift picked up the small doodle. He had heard her teleport in, had ran been able to open the door of the house he was being kept in, and sprinted over. She hugged him as he rubbed his face into her shoulder.   
She eventually put him down and walked to Super Spike's house. The light from his windows were spilling out across the yard. When she when in her ears were nearly blasted off her head, he had the stereo and the TV turned up full blast. It was clear that neither Lemonzilla or Loria were home, or they would have put a stop to this.  
Swift exited his house and wondered over to the small shed where the circuit board was. She cut all power to Spike's house.  
She went back in to find him messing with the stereo, trying to turn it back on.  
"Everything went off! I can't get anything to turn on!" The orange exasperated cat yelled.  
"I know. I cut the power."  
"Why did you do that?!?"  
"So I could come in here without going def. Where's my phone?"  
"On the kitchen table."  
"Are Lemonzilla or Loria home?"  
"No, they've been out all day. Why won't you turn on!!!" Spike demanded of the TV this time.  
Swift just rolled her eyes and walked to her house.


	17. Chapter 16

The large door to the CFO's office opened with a bang. A light blue mouse in a tuxedo walked in.  
"Dr. Squeak! I'm so glad you can join us." Evil Twin smiled down on the mouse. "How's the plan coming?"  
"Perfection. We are ready to move on to phase two." Dr. Squeak climbed up the CFO and on to his desk to join the periwinkle cat.  
"Fantastic!"  
"What is phase two?" The CFO asked not getting any of this.  
"Phase two is after phase one. Remember?" Evil Twin said rather rudely.   
"I know that! What HAPPENS in phase two?"  
"The captured toons are held in....gah-Sellbot HQ and we wait for the rescue party. While some noobs are fighting the VP we let the rescue party that Swiftly Flowing River is leading in. They rescue the captured toons successfully, BUT the noobs fighting the VP will see the toons being rescued. And Swift will no doubt use her powers to rescue her little sister and her two best friends. That super-noob Waldo won't let her go alone, so Jynx, that super strange Time cat, and possibly Yuki will help her." Squeak informed him.  
"And hopefully some more, the more Forgotten Ones the better!"  
"I don't get it you want the captured toons to be rescued?" The clueless CFO asked.  
"Yes, we do. The noobs will see them use their powers and get all freaked out. They'll get really scared about what these toons can do and tell all of Toontown! The Forgotten Ones will be reviled, and they will become outcasts. Soon all toons with strange colored gloves or eyes with be chased out of their homes. The cogs will help to, they will be seen openly with all my friends. All my evil friends. Then some nudges here and there, and maybe capturing a Toon Council member or two will do it. And the best part is, is that it is completely fool proof!! Nothing will go wrong." Evil Twin smiled an evil, giddy smile.  
"Now we just go to ...guh..Sellbot HQ and tweak the circumstances till they are perfect." Dr. Squeaks smile matched Evil Twin's.  
"When will we go?" The CFO asked ready to see the plan in action.  
"NOW! LET’S GO!"


	18. Chapter 17

Swiftly Flowing River sat down on the hill next to her house that over looked the lake. She tried to do what she did when she opened a rift and ended up at Donald's Dock. She concentrated just like Yuki said and thought about Wacky World, space bent around her and Wacky World came up. She reached in close to the tall figure of Waldo.  
While she was doing this her sister Lemonzilla teleported to their estate. In the exact second before Swift fell through the rift Lemonzilla screamed at the top of her lungs. "LORIA'S BEEN CAPTURED!!!"

"LORIA'S BEEN CAPTURED!" Swift repeated Lemon's sentence as she fell about a foot to the surface of Wacky World.  
"Who?" A black cat asked who was taking with Waldo.  
"My little sister, she’s been captured!"  
"What happened?" Demanded Waldo.  
"I don't know! I went through the rift before I could hear more." Swift sat down dejectedly. "What am I gonna do?"  
"Look up your sister's details, that's always a good place to start." The black cat helped Swift up, "My name is Netsu by the way."  
"Swiftly Flowing River, and thanks." Swift took out her phone, and before it would let her do anything else a message popped up saying that she had one missed call and a missed text.  
Swift's phone was not corporative and made her listen to the call and look at the text before anything else.

The call was from Tobi: "Swift help me! Help me! Help me! There's this mouse with cog attacks he's trying to grab me! Swift, help me! Help m-Shut up you stupid duck!-Swift he's in a tux, help me! Help m-Gimmie that-MY PHONE!" In the background were the sounds of a scuffle and several bumps.  
The text was form Ladybug Lemonbubble, Lemonzilla's best friend and a good friend to Swift.  
LB: me loria and tobi have been captured by a blue mouse in a tux, we r inside sb hq, tobis phone was taken me and loria still have ours, there is a periwinkle cat w/blue mouse

Swift looked up her sister’s details: they said that she had only a few gags, her laff was lower than usual and that she was 'fighting the VP'. The only problem was that she didn't have her suit yet, she had barely started working on it.  
"A periwinkle cat and a blue mouse?! That's Evil Twin and Dr. Jerry Squeak!" Netsu sounded insulted.  
"Dr. Jerry Squeak? Who's that?" Swift asked.  
"Ethan's twin brother, he was captured by Sellbots and Ethan tried to save him, but he failed. Evil Twin rescued him instead and now he's Evil Twin's minion, he'll do just about anything she says." Waldo informed Swift.  
"Which isn't surprising since Evil Twin's ability is persuasion." Netsu scoffed.  
"What's her defect?"  
"She's super indecisive, she can't decide which gag track to train for, or like where to even cast her fishing line, so she became an uber toon, went in a cog building and got captured, then she somehow became evil. Does that answer all your questions?" Netsu sounded annoyed.  
"Wow, I feel like a total noob around you."  
"We'll have to rescue your friends and sister soon." Waldo tried to change the subject.  
"Can it wait till morning? I'm about to fall asleep on my feet." Swift complained. Waldo didn't look to happy about it.  
"Probably, just tell them your we're sneaking in to Sellbot HQ." Netsu said.  
"You'll help me? And how long would it really take to sneak in?"  
"Sure, I'm looking for excitement and I'm sure my sisters will help. For the HQ, about 20, maybe 30 minutes."  
"Great, good, whatever, goodnight." Swift teleported back to her estate, told her siblings to calm down and get rested and ready to rescue Loria in the morning, and went to bed.


	19. Chapter 18

The next morning Swift told her siblings about her powers and the Forgotten Ones, Loria listened in over the phone.  
Her siblings got ready to go and Swift wanted to try something. Since she was like that toon in Wacky World, she could not only make rifts but make other things too. She climbed up a tree by the creek and chose a branch that could easily hold a rope swing. She concentrated hard imagining a rope swing slip from her hands and swing down across the creek. She imagined the rope in her hands, the weight of the board at the bottom. She opened her eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see the swing tied to the branch saying slightly in the breeze.  
The feeling that making the swing gave Swift was conflicting, part of her felt drained and wanted to stop, the other part felt full of energy and wanted to keep creating. She felt the urge to make the swing longer but stopped it thinking: This must of been what Waldo was talking about, controlling my powers and not letting them get out of control.

Swift opened a rift to Wacky World and helped her siblings through it, she was greeted by Nestu and a bunch of Forgotten Ones.  
"Hey Swift. I got a bit of an army here for you." He motioned to the toons standing behind him. "You already know Yuki and that's our younger sister Shado. She controls shadow and does a bit with time bending." He motioned to a black cat standing next to a green one. "That's Time she controls time and can go back and forth in it. That other black cat is Midnight she controls fire, water, ice and air. So, she can turn invisible and fly. That light pink dog is Miraculous Melody, she controls sound. And of course, there's Jynx."  
"What about Ethan? He's a Forgotten One too."  
"Um..." Yuki began. "There was a bit of an incident with Ethan, his brother was captured by Sellbots-"  
"I know that! We isn’t he with us?"  
"He has forgotten he has powers, he locked it out of his mind when he lost his brother. So, he isn't coming."  
"Hmmp- What's the plan?" Swift asked not really paying attention, she was too busy texting Ethan from her pocket and asking him to come with.  
"OK, we know they are being held in the VP's office, were the toons battle him....."

Evil Twin and Dr. Squeak landed in Sellbot HQ on the ridge overlooking the VP, who was promoting cogs and doing whatever cog bosses do. Evil Twin was monitoring the lobby waiting for some low level and inexperienced toons to get on the elevator and for Swift's rescue party to get close enough to start the plan. Jerry was pacing in front of the other three cog bosses, yelling at them when they got to loud.  
Tobi, Loria, and Ladybug Lemonbubble were hanging in cages, like the shopkeeper, under them. Loria was staring at the ground below, hoping the chain didn't break, Tobi was freaking out big time, and Ladybug was surprisingly calm.  
"Ha ha! Here they come! Squeak, get over here and help me stop the elevator!" Dr. Squeak ran over and cut the wire providing power to the elevator. "Bosses get going! We need that Skelecog army ready! We need to make this look real!"   
Evil Twin's computer showed a security camera video of several toons sneaking through the ducts, on their way to the VP. At the end was Swift who was very distracted and kept texting somebody.  
"OK, Squeak...NOW!" Jerry connected the wires and let the elevator containing to noobs open.  
Evil Twin and Dr. Squeak had planned it perfectly, once the inexperienced toons were almost done with the Skelecog battle the covering on a vent popped open and the Forgotten Ones joined the battle.

As Swift dropped down onto the ground she was dismayed to see that some toons were already battling the VP. You know what this means, she thought to herself, those toons are gonna see you use your powers, and the Forgotten Ones won't be so forgotten anymore. But before Swift could call it off, they engaged in battle. The VP produced a large army of Skelecogs and they made a bee line to Swift's rescue party.   
Melody began fighting the cogs using sound gags boosted with her powers. She defeated many, but they just kept coming. Midnight flew up to the cages and broke the locks by super heating then cooling them.  
Yuki and her siblings were fighting the cogs by engulfing them in shadows, and Netsu somehow bent space and made all the gags he used hit harder.  
Jynx was destroying cogs left and right using his blasting power, but he wasn't very fast and the cogs just kept coming.  
Time was making the cogs and their attacks slow down and become easier to dodge. She was also making pies fly faster and there for hit harder.  
After Midnight had finished with the locks, she did the same things to the cogs, making them more brittle and weaker.  
Lemonzilla actually helped allot. She would run around yelling "Look at me, I'm a target!" The cogs would turn away from the Forgotten Ones to attack her, so they gained less damage.

Evil Twin and Dr. Squeak beamed down onto the battle, there was only one problem though, the Forgotten Ones were losing.

Swift just stood watching the battle, rooted to the spot. Her friends were doing bad, there were just way too many Skelecogs.   
The VP just kept cranking them out. The VP! The toons who were originally battling the VP kept at him he was almost all the way down the ramp.   
Swift got an idea and instructed all the noobs to get out from behind the VP. When his door opened to let out more Skelecogs a toon managed to through a pie into it. Swift summoned her powers and brought the biggest pie she could make into the VP. The force of the impact flung him back and almost all the way off the ledge, the noobs could easily do the rest.

Everything was going good for all parties, until the elevator opened. Out walked Flippy, Lord Lowdn'Clear, Lil'Oldman, and five Resistance Rangers.  
Evil Twin's only thought was "Oh no."   
Somehow Swift had heard her and turned to look at the evil mouse and cat standing in front of the other three cog bosses. Some toon caught Swift's eye and saw them too. Soon everyone did, except the VP who was knocked of the ledge.   
The last of the Skelecogs were defeated, and Flippy asked "What is going on here?!"  
One of the noobs told him everything she had seen, and a silence fell upon everyone. When she had finished the CEO said the only thing he could think of "ATTACK!!"  
It was complete chaos, pies and gears were flying everywhere. Swift whipped out her phone and began texting.  
She looked up to Evil Twin and saw her behind the CEO. He was backing up, trying to turn around. Evil Twin was trying to avoid his massive treads and kept backing up. Swift sent her text to all her contacts not caring if they were in the room or not.

Swiftly FR: RUN! head to the vent and get out! 

As she texted Evil Twin backed up the last step and fell backwards. She plummeted off the ledge, down with the VP. All the Forgotten Ones, plus her siblings and two friends made be-lines to the vent.   
"NO!!!" Swift turned around from inside the vent to see Dr. Squeak leaning over the ledge calling for his lost friend. She couldn't just leave him there, he was emotionally compromised, who knows what he would have said to Flippy and the rest.  
Swift called him over, hoping he would make a hasty escape instead of getting interrogated by the Resistance Rangers. Jerry responded to her call and followed far behind her down the dusty air ducts.


	20. Part 4: Chapter 19

When Swiftly Flowing River dropped down into the main part of Sellbot HQ where the pit was, the first thing she noticed was that they were surrounded by Sellbots. They wanted revenge for breaking into the HQ and were going to sadden them all. Swift rolled her eyes and let her friends handle this.  
In the nick of time "I'm here Swift! Sorry I was late!" Ethan ran it holding a birthday cake over his head. He tossed it with all his mousey might into the nearest cog. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at his twin brother. Suddenly out of know where he focused on a cog, gritted his teeth and made the cog explode. He moved on to each cog defeating them one by one. He suddenly stopped.  
"Ethan...?" Dr. Squeak stepped forward to get a better view of his brother.  
"Jerry!!" Ethan ran to his twin brother and embraced him. "I thought you had gone sad!!"  
"I thought you had gone sad!!" Both blue mice were crying tears of joy, so happy to see each other.  
Swift found herself tearing up to.  
"I'm so sorry I let them capture you! I tried so hard, but I couldn't do it!"  
"I'm so sorry I let myself forget about you and get so corrupted. I'm sorry I listened to Evil Twin. I'm sorry I helped her and I'm sorry I hurt your friend."  
"I'm sorry your apology is so long." The brothers stopped hugging and just looked at each other, they hadn't seen each other for over a few years.  
"Aww..." Swift was absolutely touched.  
"I don't mean to break up the reunion, BUT WE HAVE COGS TO DEFET." Jynx urged them on.   
"Does this mean your good now?" Ethan asked as the large group raced toward the tunnel to Daisy Gardens.  
"I always was, I just forgot about it for a while until I saw you."  
"Aww..." Swift said again.  
"Still won't trust him." Shado said under her breath.  
They made it to the street and stopped in a small mob. "Well, we did it!" Swift was suspended in the air, her arms over Loria's and Tobi's shoulders.  
Dr. Squeak sighed. "So, did Evil Twin, her plan was for a bunch of noobs to see you use your powers and for Forgotten Ones to be exposed."  
"Well that's one way to ruin the mood." Midnight said.  
The group broke up and returned to their estates or where ever they hung out. Swift flopped down in bed one thought running through her head Evil Twin's plan worked, we are revealed to the world. What am I gonna do? She rolled over in her bed and stared out the window, even though it was barely noon she had no trouble falling asleep.


	21. Chapter 20

"Swift wake up! Get out of bed! Come on wake up!" A moody Lemonzilla screamed into her sister's house.  
"I'm up, I'm coming." Swift stumbled out of bed and wondered into her living room.  
"Turn on the TV!!"   
Swift plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, tuning it to TNN. The broadcasters were covering the breaking news of a very strange VP battle. Apparently, something very strange happened while some toons were battling the VP. The newscaster said that they had 'intercepted' a cog news channel and recovered the footage.  
The battle was captured perfectly. It was very clear the Midnight was flying and Jynx was shown like in a movie. Netsu and his sisters were lost in a clump of cogs, and so was Time. You could see Melody creating music, it was so powerful that you could see the notes. It finally showed Swift create the giant pie that flung the VP backwards. When the elevator opened, and the Resistance Rangers came out, Swift turned off the TV. She could stand watching the first part, but not when they ran and the other cog bosses attacked. She didn't want to see Evil Twin fall again either.  
It was out, the Forgotten Ones were out, things would never be the same.  
Swift changed the channel to TBC, they weren't showing the video, but they still were focused on what happened yesterday morning. Someone on the network had put two and two together and they showed the video of the freak Legal Eagle invasion. They concluded that Swift was the reason for all this, they even showed her school picture. Some expert said that Swift was not evil, but she put Toontown in danger because of that the cog were ruthless in trying to capture her.  
Swift turned off the TV again and left her house. She walked over to the rope swing she had made yesterday and just sat on it. She needed someone to tell her everything would be OK, so she called Ethan.

"Hey Swift."  
"Hi Ethan."  
"Did you see the news?"  
"Yap..."  
"Me and Jerry were also in a featured newscast. They only think we're one mouse and they call us Dr. Ethan Squeak. They also got Netsu and Jynx mixed up. I think they also combined Yuki and Shado. They were able to dig up allot about Midnight and Melody. Time remains just that strange green cat."  
Swift sighed. "They're not going to drop this easily."  
"No they are not. Jerry says that was Evil Twin's plan, she wanted the toons to learn about the Forgotten Ones and fear them. She wanted a war to start, then she'd get them to believe that we are harmless, but the cogs are forcing us to use our 'super dangerous' powers to defeat them. The toons would annihilate the cogs, but the cogs would fight back and Toontown would be in ruins. We don't know how she would do it, but she would make the toons believe the Forgotten Ones are good, and we would lead the new Toontown!"  
"Really, that plan doesn't sound super evil, just super crazy."  
"I know, I was surprised when Jerry told me. But he found her Shticker Book, apparently she was pretty evil and had a terrible grudge against the CEO."  
"Wait a second, is Evil Twin permanently sad?"  
"We don't know. I don't think anyone knows."  
"Well, thanks for telling me this Ethan. Goodbye."  
"Bye Swift, talk to you later."

Swift hung up, and threw her phone and everything else that could get wet onto the ground. She began swinging as high as she could, and when she couldn't get any higher, she jumped off. She flew through the air and landed in the creek with a loud splash. She swam through the creek for a while, Sabotage followed along.  
Eventually her phone rang, and she went to answer it. 

"Hello?"  
"Is this Swiftly Flowing River?"  
"Yes this is, who wants to know?"  
"This is Flippy, the Mayor of Toontown. You have a mandatory invitation to a meeting in about 20 minuets."  
"A meeting?! Is this about what happened at the VP?"  
"It's not only that but-"  
"Oh, shut up! I'll be there since I don't have a choice."

Swift hung up her phone and walked to her house, she took a shower, changed clothes, and teleported to Toontown Central.


	22. Chapter 21

Swiftly Flowing River landed in Toontown Central and shot to the town hall. As she ran loitering toons gasped, screamed and starred as she ran past. She burst into the blue building and didn't stop running until she was at Flippy's desk. A blue dog, that looked exactly like Flippy except for the fact the he was actually a bit taller, showed her a hidden door to a meeting room behind the desk.  
Swift proceeded down the short dark corridor to the meeting room. The room was blue like the rest of town hall and was filled with a large table surrounded by chairs. On one side of the table sat the Forgotten Ones and on the other sat Resistance Rangers, council members, and Flippy.  
Swift sat down next to Midnight who was just as confused as she was. Shado looked angry, so did Yuki, but Netsu was able to remain calm. Ethan and Jerry sat together, a laptop computer in between them. Time looked close to tears, and Melody was singing a dark song under her breath. Jynx saw Swift come in and waved to her with a forced smile, besides that he looked angry to.  
Once everyone was there Flippy started the meeting.

It crashed and burned. The Resistance Rangers began to interrogate them, Lil' Oldman went off about how they should consult the talking toad, and Time bust in to tears. It got even worse when Shado leaped across the table, grabbed Flippy by his shirt and screamed in his face: "Clear our names!!"  
Netsu and Yuki attempted to drag Shado off the dog, but they were unable to and just ended up in a heap on the floor. Midnight disappeared. Melody's singing got louder. Jerry and Ethan were fully distracted by their laptop.  
"What do you want me to do?!" A confused Flippy screamed at his attacker.  
"Revoke our suspensions!" Netsu dragged Shado off Flippy and returned her to her seat.  
"Absolutely not!"  
That did not sit well with the Forgotten Ones.  
"Why should I?! It will you'll just attract attention from the cogs!" Flippy demanded.  
"We do that very well on our own, thank you very much." Midnight reappeared, crossed her arms and legs, and turned away from the table.  
"So we can buy gags," Swift began.  
"So we can race," Jynx continued.  
"So we can golf and do boss runs." Ethan added.  
"And so we can go into a public place without ridicule." Time shocked everyone at the table, she had not spoken once since Swift had met her.  
"And if you don’t, I'll blow up town hall."  
"MELODY! We do NOT threaten people!" Netsu reprehended the dog.  
"Fine," Flippy said sternly, "I'll revoke your suspensions."  
"Of all the Forgotten Ones." Jerry handed a Resistance Ranger sitting close to him a list of all the Forgotten Ones. "And stop all this stuff in the news about us."  
"Meeting adjourned!" Yuki stood up and stormed out of the meeting room, all the other Forgotten Ones followed.  
"HEY! I'm the one who adjourned meetings!"  
"To late I just did!!" Yuki screamed as she jumped in a teleportation hole.

"Hey how was the meeting?" Lemonzilla asked when Swift went back to her estate.  
"Terrible." Swift slammed the door to her house and ended the conversation.

A few hours later Swift was very happy to get a letter from the Toon Council revoking her suspension. She turned on the TV to find that they hadn't kept up the other end of the bargain.  
The names and photos of all the Forgotten Ones flashed across the screen. There were school pictures, random shots, family portraits, and even wedding photos. It was kind of surprising, but there were not many Forgotten Ones, and most of them were families. The networks said that they could very dangerous and were even different types of toons. Some had appeared in the news before and new specials were created about them. Right after it aired a Swift got a boat load of texts.

Midnight: THOSE FILTHY LIARS  
Netsu: knew they would never do it  
Shado: overthrow them!  
Yuki: shado!  
Jerry: now THAT was evil  
tobi: im sorry swift  
Time: : (  
Ethan: I've got it!  
Swiftly FR: got what?  
Ethan: a way to SOSS  
Yuki: SOSS?  
Ethan: Save Our Sorry Skins


	23. Chapter 22

Swiftly FR: What's your plan?  
Ethan: Not telling :P  
Yuki: well im going to go see Waldo, later

 

Swiftly Flowing River closed her phone and turned off the TV. She exited her house and made a rift to Wacky World, she wanted to see Yuki go after Waldo.  
When she got there, she discovered that Yuki wasn't the only one. The place was swarming with Forgotten Ones, they all wanted to know why they were all over the news.   
"Toons, toons calm down! No need to get angry."  
"There is plenty of reason to get angry!!" Shado screamed at the horse.  
"Our families have been shown all over the news! My son is going to have to drop out of school!!' An angry toon yelled.  
"Hey, hey, hey! It wasn't my fault! It was hers." Waldo swung his arm to point at Swift.  
"Ah, so we're playing the blame game here? Well, it wasn't my fault, all this got out, it was Evil Twin's." Swift walked up calmly and glared at Waldo. The mention of Evil Twin sent the crowd reeling, apparently she was very well known.  
"She made this devious plan to take over Toontown, and part off it was us being reviled. The next part was starting a war." Swift turned around to stand with Shado and Yuki.  
"That's not our problem any more, Evil Twin has gone sad."  
"Actually, we don't know if she's alive or not, she may have found a way to survive." Ethan and Jerry walked through the crowd.  
"Whether she is or not, you got us exposed! You are the ones who did this to us!" Waldo turned back to Swift.  
"What's with all this 'we' stuff? This doesn't affect you at all! The council doesn't even know you exist! At least Ethan, Jerry, Netsu, Midnight, Shado, Yuki and the others are trying to do something!" Swift retorted.  
"What are they doing? I don't see them coming up with a plan!"  
"Actually, I-" Ethan tried to say but Swift cut him off.  
"Shado is using all her will power not to hurt Flippy, and Ethan has-"  
"I don't care what you and all your little cronies are doing, you put us all in danger! You are no longer a Forgotten One! That includes your friends, get out of here, your never allowed back here again!! And neither are you!" Waldo said this last sentence to a dark purple cat dressed in a long black coat and a hat.  
"What did I do?!" The cat demanded.  
"You are evil, and you've gotten close to being reviled in the past."  
The dark cat looked very angry.  
"Now get OUT!!" Waldo yelled. Suddenly Swift, Netsu and his siblings, Midnight, Jynx, Time, Melody, Jerry, Ethan, and that purple cat were the dark ally in Donald's Dreamland.  
Swift, Yuki, and Shado, who also had the ability to awaken powers, recognized Waldo's: he was the toon from the story of Wacky World. He was the one who sent Wacky World into a civil war, he and Swift had the same powers.  
"This is great, I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of people who exposed the Forgotten Ones to the world." The purple cat stood up and removed her hat.  
"Well, I didn't do it on purpose. Name's Swiftly Flowing River, by the way, and welcome to my little world of insanity. I suggest you steer clear, I might give away a way to take over Toontown to the cogs." Swift said with a kooky insane smile.  
"Swift, it isn't just your fault we were exposed, Evil Twin helped to." Shado said.  
"Wow Shado, that's real supportive." Midnight said sarcastically.  
"Thank you Captain Obvious."  
"You're welcome Sargent Sarcasm!"  
"Girls, girls! Don't fight, we're in a bad enough situation as it is. Don't fight and make it worse!" Jynx cut in.  
"My name's Talon, DON'T talk to me." The purple cat began to walk down the street.  
"To late I already did!!" Swift yelled at her back.  
"Everyone stop." Time said firmly. "We are all in the same situation, we should stick together and make the best of each other’s company. We are the only ones of our kind and are alone, don't fight and ruin your friendship with the only people like you."  
Everyone stopped and looked at Time.   
"She's right." Jerry said. "For Toontown." He out stretched his hand.  
"For Toontown!" Melody repeated and put her paw on top of Jerry's  
"For Toontown." Netsu and Jynx joined  
"For Toontown." Midnight and Yuki joined.  
"For Toontown." Shado and Talon grumbled, but still joined.  
"For Toontown." Ethan joined.  
"For Toontown." Time whispered.  
"Not just for Toontown, but for us all!" Swift joined last, smiling a true happy smile. "Does anybody have a plan?"  
Everyone slumped, except Ethan. "I do."


	24. Chapter 23

Swiftly Flowing River teleported back to her estate. She felt like she had been neglecting to take care of her doodle, Sabotage. She fed him then began to do some trick training.  
"Play dead!" Swift commanded, Sabotage just stared blankly. "Come on..Play dead!" Again, nothing. "You are being really dysfunctional today."  
"Hi Swiftly Flowing River!" Tobi teleported to his friend.  
"Hey Tobi. Play dead!"  
"OK!" Tobi gasped, clutched his heart, and panted with his eyes growing wide. He stumbled back and fell over, his eyes clamped closed and his tongue hanging out of his mouth. His foot twitched.  
"Not you!" Swift said with amusement. "I meant the doodle."  
"Hello Swift." Ethan suddenly teleported to her and turned to Tobi "Tobi, do you think you can track down all the toons who were fighting the VP yesterday?"  
"I think I could, but I don't have my phone."   
"Here use Spike's." Swift fished her brothers phone out of her pocket and handed it to the green duck.  
"Why do you have Spike's phone?"  
"Hey, he should just be glad it didn't go through the washing machine." Swift turned to Ethan. "Will you tell me your plan?"  
"No! Well, I will tell you that I got the inspiration for it from Midnight and Yuki's texts."  
"You mean 'those filthy liars' and 'overthrow them'? You got your inspiration and plan in less than 15 seconds?"  
"Yes." Ethan teleported away.  
"Play dead! Good boy!!"

"Will you tell us your plan already?!"  
Swift, her siblings, Ladybug Lemonbubble, Tobi, all the Forgotten Ones involved on the VP battle, the noobs who were fighting the VP, and Talon were all gathered in Toontown Central. The main news station was there covering some unimportant story.  
"OK, OK." Ethan began. "I got my inspiration for this epic plan for two texts sent from Midnight and Yuki, they read 'those filthy liars' and 'overthrow them'. The texts referred to the Toon Council, who just announced our existence to all of Toontown. My plan is simple, but very important. We convince all of Toontown, well the main stream media, that the Council made all this up. That they made up the 'Forgotten Ones' just to get back at a few toons. We say that the Council, the Resistance, and Flippy are evil, they only have us do what we do for PERSONAL GAIN. If you haven't noticed the Resistance Rangers can be very mean and Flippy is a bit of a jerk. So, hopefully, if all of this goes according to plan, many good toons lives will not be screwed up just because Swift saved her friends."  
"And her sister!" Loria added with a giggle.  
"Wait are you saying the Forgotten Ones do exist?" A noob named Jack McStink asked with shock.  
"Yes."  
"But what if we don't help you?" The red dog tried to say in a threatening.  
"You know your friend George?" Netsu said. "If you don't do this he'll have to drop out of school and move."  
"He will?"  
"Yes, he's a Forgotten One. And If you don't help us, he'll probably drop out of your life forever."  
"Wait, Ethan." Talon said "How do you know this plan will work?"  
"I'm sure it will. Jerry will tell the newscasters, and he has slight mind control. He can make the, err...simple minded believe him. And I'm positive every single Forgotten One will support us, maybe except Evil Twin."  
"Now let’s do this!" Jerry walked up to the newscaster and tapped her on the shoulder.

"We are here now with Dr. Jerry Squeak, who has a very important announcement about the Forgotten Ones." The same horse who reported the freak Legal Eagle invasion said into the microphone.  
"Yes, yes I do. I am here, as my civic duty, to tell the citizens of Toontown that they have been lied to by some of the toons they trust the most, the Toontown Toon Council. They have lied to us all. They would like us all to believe that a race of toons that call themselves the 'Forgotten Ones' exist. They want us to shun away and exclude these poor toons from society. Why do they do this? For personal gain. The Council wants those poor toons to suffer, just because they are different. Is this what Toontown stands for? No. We stand for fun, freedom, and happiness! And that is what is worth fighting for." The emotion in Jerry's voice was great, and his face was firm but lined with the same emotion that filled his voice.  
The reporter continued, talking to Swift, Ladybug, and Jack McStink. Jack's speech fully supported Jerry's. He said that the entire VP battle was fake and Flippy was worse than a cranky cog.  
Ladybug said that a Resistance Ranger offered to help her with a toontask then dragged her to Sellbot HQ. Ladybug spoke with deep feeling, a small tear running down her cheek as she told her horror story,  
Swift was the final interview. She told the story of how of how she was just trying to save her friends (and siblings) and drawn into this cruel trick. She burst into tears that were saved up from the last few days. The reporter horse took pity of Swift offering to do the interview later, but Swift refused. She finished the interview, her voice cracking many times.  
The unfortunate part of this was that none of them felt that they were telling a strait lie. Well, all good lies are wrapped around a grain of truth.


	25. Chapter 24

Swift sat on the couch in her house next to Jynx. They and a few other were watching a replay of the interviews. Ethan's plan had been successful, and many supported it. Some Forgotten One had thanked Swift personally for revealing what a menace the Council was and that his son wouldn't have to drop out of school.  
"I can't believe it actually worked!" Shado said "And I never meant it literally."  
"I'm just glad it's over."  
"Me too." Loria added, "It was all really scary."  
"Do you know what is really really scary?" Midnight sat down in a chair. "The fact they the dug more evidence up that the Council is evil. Did you see Prof. Wiggle's interview? He said that a Resistance Ranger summoned the cog that took over his building and got him captured and sent to Sellbot HQ."  
"That is, and toons keep coming up with more stuff like that." Tobi said from his seat on the floor.  
"Again, I'm glad this is all over."  
"Does this mean I have to go back to school?" Shado asked.  
"But what about all the officials?" Jynx asked. "Someone has to do those jobs, but who?"  
"I heard that they are going to hold elections, and they already got like twenty submissions for mayor. And they're all Flippy look alikes!" Lemonzilla said from the kitchen where she was making some celebration cake.  
"Somethings never change." Midnight remarked.  
"Hey, I wonder what ever happened to Waldo."  
"Who knows? I don't really care, and he's old enough to retire." Talon said from the back of the room.  
Swift got a message on her phone: You have received a delivery in your mailbox!  
She ran out to check her mail and came back in holding a brochure.  
"What's that?" Jynx asked.  
"I got a scholarship."  
"A scholarship?!" Lemonzilla was at the couch in a flash.  
"Yeah, to a private school in Donald's Dreamland. Listen to the letter they principal sent me: 'Dear Swiftly Flowing River, your bravery in the face of the evil menace was great, and you found the courage to stand up for what you knew was right. You are a very strong and dedicated toon, and we would be honored if you would attend our school. We could help you become a more powerful toon, continue your education, and learn valuable life skills. Sincerely, Principal Gary.' Then it includes some school information and recommended courses."  
"That's great Swift!" Lemonzilla yelled. "Are you going to do it? Are you going to do it? You really should do it."  
"Look I'm on the news!" Talon pointed to the TV screen. It showed a picture of her smiling and on the other side a dark blue cat. The cat was talking about when Talon had saved him from the cogs and asking if she would contact him. "Ohmigosh! That's my brother, I gotta go see him!" Talon teleported away.  
"I'll do it, Lemon. This school seems pretty nice and it says in the information about it that they offer scholarships only to toons who have made large strives to help Toontown, from discovering one of the HQs to helping low-level toons take buildings in Toontown Central."   
"Good for you Swift!" Tobi encouraged.  
"I wonder if I'll get one." Shado mumbled under her breath.

Over the next few days the new mayor was elected, it was a blue dog named Flippy, not the original though. Elections for Toon Troopers, Council members, and Resistance Rangers started. Mainly former Toon Troopers entered for their old positions back, all the others retired.  
Swift stared attending her new school, with many other Forgotten Ones who had also gotten scholarships. Lemonzilla lead many mints, Loria maxed out her garden, Talon met her brother, Shado became less violent, and Midnight got proper flight lessons.  
All in all, everyone lead happy lives, the story of the evil Toon Council faded away and the Forgotten Ones too. But some toons refused to believe what Jerry had said, they believed the Council wasn't that evil, and that the Forgotten Ones still existed. Every so often a random toon would walk up to Swift and tell her some comment. Usually they said that she was truly evil for turning against the Council, or that they were going to prove that the Forgotten Ones did exist. Swift would just mumble that they needed a change in leadership anyway.


	26. Epilogue

The CFO looked down on the crumpled form off his toon friend Evil Twin. Around him Skelecogs were cleaning up the remains of the former VP. He didn't know how he would do it, but he would somehow save the periwinkle cat. He ordered a Spin Doctor to fix her, at all costs. She was the cogs best asset, he wasn't going to give up on her.  
The CFO sprouted his giant propeller as an Ambulance Chaser helped load Evil Twin onto a stretcher. She was rushed immediately to the biggest cog hospital. Out of all the resources they had, the cogs had to turn to an old toon medical book that Evil Twin had given a Spin Doctor when he tried to put motor oil on a cut she got.

Swiftly Flowing River was walking down a dark Dreamland street when a figure turned the corner. The figure stopped, raised their arm, and threw something shaped like a cog gear at Swift. She didn't have time to dodge it before it struck her, cutting deep into her cheek. Swift got medical aid, but the wound would never fully heal, she would always have a large scar across her cheek.  
She never did figure out who threw the gear, but she didn't stop searching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evil Twin will return ......


End file.
